Yaad a raha haiii
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: set after- Talking Parrot...


_**Yaaddddd aa raha haiiiiiiiii tera Pyaarrrrrrrrrrr**__**  
**_Abhijeet is on mission for last five days…Daya missing him badly but unfortunately on fifth day they get the news that Abhijeet is dead…Daya badly broken…when ACP told him that Police found Abhijeet's burnt car with his body inside it…

_**Yaad Aa Raha Hai Tera Pyaar**__**…**__**Kahan hum Kahan tum huae tum kahan gum**__**…**_

While measuring body's height - 5'10" Daya tell him about ring nd burst into tears…nd then he tell him about his date of birth on ring….he again burst out… 

_**Aa bhi Ja Aa bhi Ja Ek Baar…hooo hoho**____**yaad aa raha hai tera pyarrrrr…**_

While interrogating Golden streak boy…Daya lost his patience - maan leta hu ke mera saathi Abhijeet mar chukka hai, he speaks in heavy throat holding his tears…abb mujhe poora yakeen hota ja raha hai ke uski maut ke peeche tumhara bhi haath hai….hai ya nahin? **BOLLL**…ek shabad jhooth nikal tere mooh se main teri gardan rassi ki tarah maroor doonga…

tu soch bhi nahin sakta ke main kya kar sakta hu…

nd after sometime he become more aggressive nd get up from chair with jerk to and attack him slap him hardly nd Freddy trying to stop him…

_**kahan hum kahan tum**__**…**__**hue tum kahan gum**__**…**_

After sometime ACP reach there…nd crack the news that Abhijeet is still a alive…nd all faces lighten up like 1000 watt bulbs…

kahan kis haal mein hoga Abhijeet…main chodunga nahin use jisne bhi Abhijeet ko is haalat tak pahunchaya hai…

_**aa bhi ja abhi ja ek baar**____**ho hhoohohooo**__**…**__**yaad aa raha hai tera pyaar**__**…**_

And finally they found Abhijeet on terrace in unconsciousness….they wake him up nd he give them clue…after that scene finishes as Freddy bring Abhijeet to hospital as he got shot with bullet nd ACP nd Daya left their with solid proof against murderers…nd episode finishes there…

Abhijeet got discharged next day…Daya bring him home…

_**Mein to yahan jeeta raha**__**…**__**saare gum dil ke bhoolake**__**…**__**deke tumhe saari khushi…**___

**Daya** become highly possessive for him…he run like mad if Abhi cough or sneeze…he did not allow him to get up from bed or do anything…

**Abhi** trying to get up from bed - are yaar main theek hu plz ek baar tu uthne de mere baap…

**Daya** - shut up Abhijeet…ek kadam bhi neeche rakha to…kya chahye tumhe…mujhe batao…  
**Abhi** bite his lip - Daya…goli mere baaju mein lagi hai pair mein nahin jo main uth bhi nahin sakta…

_**Maine**__**ee….**__**maine yahan kuch bhi paya nahi**____**…**__**sab kuch paake**____**mujhko mile kya zindagi…ho o yaad a raha haiiiii tera pyarrrr….**_

**Daya** - tumhe uthne ke liye mana main goli ki wajah se nahin kar raha Abhijeet…ye tumhari saza hai samjhe…

**Abhi** narrow his eyes - saza…abe kis baat ki saza…

**Daya** irritates - Abhijeet is tarah anjaan bankar mujhe aur gussa mat dilao plz….

**Abhi** smiles on his anger - Daya…idher a meri baat to sun yaar…he speaks forward his hand towards him… 

**Daya** moving behind - mujhe kuch nahin sun na Abhijeet…kuch nahin sun na mujhe… tum samjhte kya ho apne aapko…bina bataye chale gye mujhe…main hamesha tumhe batakar jata hu…jitna bhi secret mission par jau...hamesha clue to de hi jata hu…aur tum…in paanch dino mein kya beeti hai mujhpar socha hai kabhi tumne…haath door rakho apna…

_**Aye Dilllll**__**…**__**mein wahi tu wahi**__**…**__**wahi hai yeh duniya ke mele**__**…**__**bichde woh din jaane kahan**_  
**Abhi** in requesting tone - Daya m sorry yaar…tu jaanta hai main nahin bata sakta tha…

**Daya** again signal him to pulled his hand as he will caught him like this - haath peeche…mujhe baton mein lene ki koshish mat karo…

**Abhi** irritates - are yaar dar kyu raha hai…_main koi bhoot thore hu jo haath lamba karke kheench loonga tujhe apne paas… _

**Daya** hiding his laugh- tum kuch bhi kar sakte ho Abhijeet…mujhe bharosa nahin raha tumpar abb…

**Abhi** raises his eyebrow - Hain…ye mujhe samjhta kya hai? Itni kharab image ho gyi abb meri…

**Daya** continues - mujhe kuch nahin pata Abhijeet…main bas itna jaanta hu tum sara din aaj is bed se neeche nahi utroge…dn he hold knife in his hand to cut fruits sitting infront of him…  
**Abhi** - ye kaisi saza hai yaar…bas itni si kharoch hai…aur main kal raat se bed se chipka hua hu…mujhse nahin hota bas…nd he throw blanket away nd forward his foot towards floor…but before his foot touch the floor Daya attack…

**Daya** act immediately pointed knife towards him - khabar daar jo pao neeche rakha to…nahin to…dn he signal towards Knife as Warning…aur ye meri saza hai…aisi hi hai…jo karna hai kar lo…lekin aaj poora din tum nahin utroge bistar se…

**Abhi** shocked - kyu mere pau itne haseen hai jo zameen par rakhe to maile ho jayenge…he speaks in teasing plus irritating tone…

**Daya** hiding his laugh - haan bahut haseen hai...khush…nd he forward fruit plate towards him…chalo khao ise…he speaks in ordering tone…

**Abhi** pointed finger towards him - dekh Daya tu achha nahin kar raha hai…

_**Roothe**__**…**__**sab yahan jaane kahan**____**…**__**reh gaye hum to akele**__**…**__**awaaaz dein Kisko yahan…**_

**Daya** in anger - Aur jo tune kiya wo achha tha? khud to **Bar-b-Que** ban ke let gya tha hamare saamne…pata hai kya beeti mere dil par… pairon tale se zameen nikal gyi thi…agar sach mein wo tu hota na Abhi to main jaan le leta sach mein…

**Abhi** grinned - kya Daya…

**Daya** shouted - **DAANT ANDER ABHI….**yahan koi comedy circus nahin chal raha…jo tum bateesi dikha rahe ho…m DAMN SERIOUS… 

_**Vada**__**aaa **__**Vaada raha tha ki main tere liye gata chala jao**__**…**__**tu mera Dil tu meri jaan**_  
**Abhi** hiding his laugh - Daya…mere paas bhi nai ayega ek minute…a to sahi yaar…

**Daya** raising eyebrows - lekin koi maska waska nahin Abhi…

**Abhi** - theek hai no maska…abb to a ja…

**Daya** move close to him dn sit beside him - bolo kya hai…he speaks showing anger….

**Abhi** move towards him nd hug him tightly…

**Daya** melted nd tear fall from his eye…dn he get up immediately nd start to look towards wall - main kuch khane ko banata hu Abhi…he speaks with heavy thorat…

**Abhi** knew very well as he hugs Daya…he will forget all his anger nd become calm…nd it works all the time…he get up from bed immediately nd hold his hand - Daya…tu apne aanso nahin chupa sakta mujhse…

**Daya** - main…main kahan ro raha hu Boss…

**Abhi** smiles - to phir dekh meri taraf…

**Daya** place hand on face dn cried - nai dekhta main…

**Abhi** - Dayaaaa…dn he move close to him nd hugg him tightly nd rub hand on his back to soothe him - Daya…kya hua…hain…

**Daya** hugged him tightly too - boss…plz kabhi dobara aisa mat karna plz…

_****__**Jeenaaaaa**____**…**__**Jeena mere jeena yehi tere liye zindagi lutao**__**…**__**tu jo nahi kya hai yahan**_

**Abhi** smiles as he was waiting for this moment since one day - nai karuga pakka…kabhi nahin karuga…main jaanta hu mere Daya ka dil bahut kamzoor hai…mujhse zayda der door nahin reh sakta wo…isi liye to main a gya wapis…

**Abhi's POV** - main jaanta hua Daya…kya beeti hogi tujhpar…pata nahin kaisa sambhalta tu khud ko agar main sach mein…ACP sir aur Freddy ne bataya mujhe…kya halaat ho gyi thi teri…shayad tu us Lucky ki jaan hi le leta agar Freddy tujhe na rokta…lekin kya karu yaar…mujhe bhi kahan

achha lagta hai tujhse…poori team se door jana…lekin duty to duty hai Daya…aur phir hamari zindagi ka koi bharosa nahi kab kis goli par hamara naam likha ho… kya pata kahan ye saansein ruk jaye…mujhe is baat ki khushi hai ke is sab ke bawjood bhi tune khud ko sambhalne ki koshish ki…main bas upar wale se dua karuga ke zindagi mein kabhi aisa mauka na aye ke hum mein se kisi ko bhi is sab se guzrna pade…nd he rub hand on his head…

**Daya** seprate from hug - ana hi tha tumhe Abhi…nai to main jaan na le leta tumhari…he speak hitting him on shoulder…

**Abhi** feels pain - oh ho itna pyar…speaks rubbing hand on chest…

**Daya** - Abhi…nd he look at him from head to toe - bahut achhe…abb uth hi gaye ho to jao mere liye naashta banao jakar…apne liye bhi bana lena agar kuch khane ka mann kare to…he speaks hiding his smile…

**Abhi** narrow his eye - wah beta…2 minute mein palti maar li hain…

**Daya** - tumne bhi to apne Haseen paon zameen par utaar liye…bhugto abb…

**Abhi bite his lip **- dekh loonga Daya…

**Daya** raises eyebrows - two double cheese sandwiches with juice plzzz…

**Abhi** - double cheese ke bachhe…abhi batata hu tujhe…nd he pick up pillow nd hit him dn Daya run out of room nd Abhi follow him outside….

Nd they start their happy morning with their cute fight… 

_**O Hhoohohooo**__**…**__**yaad aa raha hai tera pyaar**__**…tera pyarrrr…**_

**Author's note **-

**Darknite** urf **Dk** - this is for ur darling…hope u like it…

Guys hope u all like it too…thanks for reading this…

Take care

Kd.


End file.
